


Oh Yeah!

by nightbaron079



Series: 32 Days to 32 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 32 Days to 32, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time that couldn't see or disappear, I was searching for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love this oji-san who doesn't look a day older than seventeen, this is my little way of saying thanks for being an inspiration to a lot of people. I originally started doing this for his 30th birthday but schoolwork got in the way, and hopefully this year I can push through. Lyrics and picture prompts of Ninomiya for 32 days until his 32nd birthday! This fic inspired from [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l99zk0CG5W1qa5ihmo1_400.jpg) picture.

There was a time when he thought nothing like this would be possible. A horde of fans screaming his name, crowds braving the elements just to see  _him_ . Why would anyone even  _bother_ ? ****

 

He only wanted to play baseball before. He almost missed the most important game of his life for that stupid audition, but he arrived at the game on time. And amazingly, he got in (and had some few yen to spare from the bribe his mom gave him). Never did he expect that he would be staying with these people either.

 

 

It was before the concert, and everyone was either running around (mostly the staff, but then there was Aiba wringing his hands together in an attempt to keep calm) or sitting down trying to keep cool. In the latter category was the rest of Arashi. The way Sho was gripping his water bottle tightly in his hand probably had something to do with the fact that they're going to fly into Kokoritsu. Over 70,000 people.

 

 

No big deal.

 

  

 

Jun was muttering the concert setlist under his breath. Ohno was staring off into space with his mouth open, like usual.

 

 

Trust Ohno's weirdness to give a sense of normalcy to the world.

Totally not weird at all.

 

 

He was humming some of the songs under his breath, drumming his palms on his thighs as he catches Ohno's gaze and gave him a smile and a thumbs up, sitting back in his chair and stretching. The staff called them for final costume checks (to make sure that something like pants ripping when it shouldn't won't happen) and they were all given microphones, Jun and Nino taking it upon themselves to distract Sho that in a few moments only a few thin wires would support their weight.

 

 

  

"Do you want to hold hands?" Nino jokingly asked, and Sho clenched at his arm that he was afraid it would fall off.

"Will that make the staff consider not making me fly and just walk to the stage instead?"

"Sho-kun. You are flying because it's in the choreography. And I know you're scared but. Please. Do. It." Jun said through gritted teeth. "You can hold on to the wires or Nino's hand if you're scared," he adds, ignoring Nino's initial protest.

"...okay..."

If there was something Sho was more afraid of than heights, it was Jun on a hissy fit. Nino snorts quietly, trying not to laugh out loud at the way Sho was gripping at the wires.

 

 

 

And then it was time for the concert to start. It was dark, and it was certainly scary. Even Jun looked rattled. Even _Ohno_ was biting his lip. But at the circle they had made with the staff earlier, everyone shouted out the tension. And Nino knew it was going to be okay.

 

 

And their cue came. The lights started opening, the fans started screaming.

 

Then they were flying.

 

 

 

_In the darkness, I heard your shaking voice  
In a time that couldn't see or disappear, I was searching for something_

 

 

 

 

They had the biggest smiles on their faces. The crowd was electric with adrenaline and euphoria and pure, unadulterated energy. Singing from the top of their lungs, waving their hands at the people, at the staff, at each other, at the cameras, at the moon, at the clouds when it started to drizzle.

 

 

 

Seems like the ten-plus years went by in a flash of tears and sweat and insane laughter and warm friendship. So long yet seeming so short. So fast, yet nostalgic and close to hearts.

 

 

 

Nino wouldn't miss any of this for the world. At times when he feels like he doesn't know what he was doing, he would look at the four people beside him and breathe a little easier. In a time that couldn't see or disappear, he was searching for something.

 

 

And they were there.

 

 

 

They bowed out after a triple encore, and Ohno (surprisingly) asked all of them out to drink. When they were properly wasted it was a few minutes after midnight, and they were all walking back to the hotel they were all staying in when Aiba brings up how Nino almost missed his audition for Johnny's for a baseball game.

 

 

 

"Did you ever regret this?" Sho asked Nino, slurring a bit on his words as he walked with an arm around Aiba's shoulders.

"Well you know, I could have gone to Todai and became Japan's youngest prime minister by now. Or I could have been an astronaut. Or went to Hollywood and became a famous director, or an actor like Watanabe Ken-san. Or coach my neighborhood baseball team. Or play for the Giants." Nino answered. Aiba laughed in the short silence that followed.

 

"Obviously you're regretting it or being really sarcastic right now," Jun quipped, kicking at a can lying around.

"Don't hurt its feelings!" Ohno scolded Jun, picking up the can and cradling it against his chest. "Sorry Aluminum Can-san. He didn't mean it."

 

Nino got the can from Ohno's arms and shot it into a wastebasket, somehow managing to get it in.

"Hey!" Ohno complained.

"It's okay old man, he's with his friends now. He's in a happy place." Sho said, patting Ohno on his back. Ohno pouted and poked Nino's arm.

 

"But are you regretting it Kazu? Joining JE and missing out on all these stuff?" Ohno asked. His voice was clear and firm, and a little sad. Nino smiled before poking Ohno's brown cheek.

 

 

 

"Are you kidding? And miss out on meeting you guys? No chance. 

 

 

 

 

 _Even if we returned to that day one more time, we would have chosen the same path, right?_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone had a small smile on their faces. Nino looked down and walked ahead of them, pushing his hands into his pockets as a light blush colored his cheeks.

 

 

"Don't go drunk-weeping on me. Especially you Aiba-san. We all know you love us."

 

"And we love you too, Kazu," Ohno said with a light laugh.

 

 

 

Nino said nothing, smiling as he looked over his shoulder at the four people that meant so much to him.

 

 

 

 

"Race you!"

 

 

"Hey--!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Flying along the silent road, we won't lose the fight_


End file.
